


沉入河流

by bourbonbucky, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 双胞胎, 双胞胎乱伦, 吮吸, 已经确定的关系, 强势的Cas, 支配/服从, 标记, 背叛, 表白, 近亲相爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 这是一个下雨的夜里，Jimmy走进Castiel公寓的门，瓦解了Castiel想跟哥哥保持单纯兄弟关系的所有决心。但是，他能拿他的另一半怎么样呢？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down In the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893404) by [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

那是一个雷雨交加的夜晚。

Jimmy醉醺醺地走进Castiel的公寓，大脑像是被推倒的积木，一片混乱，再多酒精也排解不了他的压抑。他的妻子离开了他，告诉他一切都结束了。

当Jimmy摇摇晃晃地拎着一瓶伏特加进来时，Castiel刚咽下一口白兰地，开口问道，“Amelia的男朋友叫什么名字？”

“Steve？大概。”Jimmy回答。他被激怒了，举起酒瓶又灌下去一大口酒。Castiel忽然很庆幸他们在一起时谁都没喝醉过。

空气似乎变得厚重起来，但不是那种因大雨磅礴而引起的潮湿。至少这一次，Castiel感觉很好。喝醉不错，喝醉了就什么都不用想了。

Jimmy似乎停顿了很长一段时间才慢腾腾地移动四肢，语句含糊不清。如果不是Castiel如字面意思地是Jimmy的另一个自己，他一定听不懂那些话的意思。

在Castiel的这套只有一间卧室的五楼公寓里，房间显得空荡荡。几周前Meg搬走了，去寻找他完全不能给予她的东西。Castiel很努力地想爱上这个姑娘，但最后连一句“我爱你”都说不出口。不能说，只要Jimmy还活在这个世界上，他就不可能对别人这句话。

他们不只拥有如同一株茎上长出的两朵木棉一般的相同身体，他们是来自天外的一颗流星落在地球上裂开的两块，可以完全严丝合缝地拼在一起。但是Jimmy遇见Amelia之后，Castiel选择独自离开。他成功做到了在婚礼上送出祝福，同时也花掉了他的全部力气。随着Claire的诞生，Castiel强迫自己微笑，努力扮演着好叔叔的角色。他的哥哥成为了一位父亲，而他的生活糟糕透顶。

Jimmy和Amelia结婚五年之后，Castiel遇见了Meg。有那么几个月，他以为他可以跟她相爱。他对Meg有一丝心跳，但很快就消失了。三个月后，他的哥哥不请自来，对他抱怨婚姻问题。这件事直接把爱上Meg的可能性降低为零。Castiel明白他对Meg很残忍，但他不知道如何处理这段感情。当然，他也并不是真正关心过这一点。

Castiel喝空了高脚杯中的最后一口白兰地，随意把杯子放在茶几上，靠在沙发上待了一会儿。他调匀呼吸，尽量不去注意东倒西歪的胃。也许他应该吃些东西，而不是空腹饮酒。“所以，Claire并不是你的孩子？”

Jimmy吞下伏特加，恶狠狠地放下酒瓶，几乎把剩下的三分之一瓶酒给洒掉。他站起来，倒在沙发上，与Castiel紧挨着。“是的，Claire不是我的孩子。”

也许Castiel彻底醉了，他竟然恍惚听到哥哥松了口气。

Jimmy被雨水沾湿的衬衫沾染着凉凉的潮气，但是布料下面的皮肤散发着熟悉的温热。这让Castiel想要把Jimmy搂在怀里，但他忍住这个念头，很快便睡着了。

 

✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲

 

大量阳光从客厅的玻璃窗涌进来，将房间照得异常明亮。当Castiel醒来时，鸟儿正在惹人烦恼地高声鸣叫。

Castiel想从沙发上坐起来，当他意识到Jimmy正枕在他的大腿上时停下了动作。他深呼吸一口气，回忆昨晚发生了什么。记忆像是洗澡时蒙了雾气的镜子，就算擦掉表面水滴，仍然模模糊糊地看不清晰。

Claire不是Jimmy的孩子，这个金发蓝眼睛的小女孩是Amelia一时愚蠢，跟一个叫Steve的男人犯下的错误。Castiel没有足够坚强的内心去问Jimmy是如何发现的，他只想把哥哥搂得更紧，给他自己所能提供的最大安慰。

Castiel心中更为理性的一部分认为他应当对Amelia做的事感到愤怒。她不该这样欺骗Jimmy。但他真的很难承认这是一件坏事，尤其是Jimmy现在回到他身边，在距离他不到几英尺的地方安然入眠。

Castiel慢慢坐起来，用手指梳理着哥哥的头发。那些深黑色的柔软发丝和他的一模一样。他用指尖追踪着Jimmy的耳朵，小心翼翼地抚摸耳垂，但不足以让他感觉到痒。

Jimmy翻了个身，睡意朦胧地打了个哈欠。当他发现自己在哪儿，以及是谁在触碰他时，他倒抽一口气，紧张地睁开双眼。

“早安，Cas。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，但是没有Castiel那么低沉。

这对双胞胎之间的区别只有他们的声音和Castiel胸口右边多了一个小小的胎记。声音的不同可以归咎于Castiel小时候得过一场很严重的咽炎，这令他烦恼了很久，直到哥哥声称他喜欢这样低沉的嗓音。

如果不是他们喝下了几乎相当于他们体重的酒精，他们可能不会这样相拥着睡一晚上。这么多年以来，他们没有这样亲近过，总是保持着得体的距离。

Jimmy率先从沙发上起来，走向洗手间。即使是穿着衬衫长裤跟弟弟睡在一起，他也感受到一丝心慌意乱。

Castiel也起来了，一言不发地走进洗手间。

Jimmy站在洗手间门口愣了一会儿，看到弟弟闭着眼睛站在门内，抬起一只手揉着眼皮，看起来像个没睡醒的孩子。

也许一个人平日里越是强势惯了，当他流露出如此柔和的一面时就越显得难能可贵。但Castiel很快放下揉眼睛的手，从Jimmy身侧绕过去，走进洗手间。这个动作扬起一阵轻微的风，拂过Jimmy裸露的胳膊。

Jimmy理智上认为，即使他的双胞胎弟弟在上厕所的时候懒得关门，他也不该站在门口偷看。但他发现自己无法抬脚离开。

Castiel洗手时发现了Jimmy的凝视，没有追踪那些目光落在哪里。

Jimmy恶意地挑了挑眉，尽量不去想他们十几岁的时候躲在洗手间里玩的游戏，还在地毯上留下了令人可疑的污迹。也许他们没有大喊出声的唯一理由就是害怕隔壁房间的父亲听见。

Jimmy一声不吭地转身离开，松开衬衫上面的前三颗扣子。从昨天到现在他都没机会换下工作服。这时，他看见了衣柜里的旧风衣，不整齐的领带，还有皱巴巴的西装。不知为何，他被什么东西击中了心脏。

Jimmy发现弟弟正在厨房忙碌。他用汤匙舀起一大勺咖啡粉，倒进过滤器。然后专心调整电动咖啡壶的时间刻度旋钮，从头顶上方的橱柜里取出两只马克杯。

Jimmy清了清喉咙，两只手指敲击着柜台。

这个动作代表Jimmy想说一些重要的话，并且他现在非常紧张。Castiel深知这一点，转头看着哥哥，抿起嘴唇，舌尖摩擦着牙齿内侧和上颚。

Jimmy忽然说道，“Cas，你记得我们小时候亲热的事吗？”

听了这话，Castiel几乎咬到了自己的舌头。他握着马克杯的手在颤抖，差点把杯子摔到地上。他用最快的速度回复平静，但Jimmy还是敏锐地注意到了弟弟的失态。他走过来，轻轻拍了拍Castiel的后背。

Castiel艰难地咽下口水，缓缓开口，“记得。我让你跪在床边，双手撑着墙壁。”这是在那些难眠的夜晚里他脑海中回放最多的画面。

Jimmy靠近了一些，胸口贴着Castiel的背，双手环住他的腰。马克杯被重重放在柜台上，Castiel听到颈后传来一声轻笑。“是啊，我们必须这样。因为那张该死的床被我们晃得快散架了，稍微一动就嘎吱作响。我们不能让父亲听到。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，仿佛在回忆，“没用的。你总是叫得那么大声，他不可能不知道。”

耳边传来一声闷哼当做赞同，Castiel感觉哥哥的手臂缠得更紧了，并用跨部摩擦着他的大腿。他转过身，正对上一双睁得很大的蓝眼睛。

“是啊，我谴责自己的过错。”Jimmy漫不经心地说。

“唉，Jimmy，我该拿你怎么办。”Castiel托起哥哥的下巴，在唇上落下一个吻。他尝到了劣质伏特加的辛辣味道，但他毫不在意。

Jimmy气喘吁吁地用舌尖挑开对方紧闭的嘴唇，双手迫不及待地解开自己上衣。“就在我们卧室的衣柜旁边，你让我一次次地想要。”

Castiel低吼着扯开Jimmy的腰带，拽下长裤。他已经太长时间没有握住哥哥发烫的坚硬了，不由分说地将手探进他的底裤。

在手指蜷曲的一瞬间，Jimmy呻吟着弯下腰来。Castiel的另一只手抓住Jimmy的头发，迫使他抬起头来看着他。“你想要我们回到过去么，Jimmy？”

Jimmy睁开眼睛，用比平时更沙哑的声音说，“不是想要，是需要。”

Castiel的喉咙里发出咆哮。他已经快忘记哥哥乞求他的样子了，或许Jimmy也忘了Castiel有多熟悉这个游戏。

“你不想和女人在一起了么？”

“该死，我不想！”Jimmy话里的绝望听起来无比真切。在过去的六年半里，Jimmy无数次想念他的弟弟。而Castiel想他的次数比他只多不少。

“那么，说些让我高兴的话吧。你和女人在一起生活了那么多年，你一定从她身上学会了怎样更好地取悦男人，对吗？”Castiel微微收紧手指，开始一英寸一英寸地滑动。

“哼！你做梦！”Jimmy嘴硬地说道，但是更多的呜咽声和攀上Castiel肩膀的双臂透露了他的秘密。

Castiel把哥哥推到地板上，从他的脖颈一路吻到心脏的位置。Jimmy没有阻拦，胸口剧烈起伏着。他已经太久没有体验过这样的心悸，只是用颤抖的手扯下底裤和长裤，解开衬衫扔在地板上。

脱掉衣服之后，Jimmy再次吻住了那两片温暖干燥的嘴唇，双腿情不自禁地环住对方的腰。

“你想在这里做？”Castiel的询问声从Jimmy唇间逸出。Jimmy看起来像是想用亲吻让两个人窒息，又像是寻回了失而复得的挚爱。Castiel皱了皱眉，抬头分开了这个亲吻，用一只手的拇指和食指摁住哥哥的下巴，“回答我。”

Jimmy张开嘴，却什么话也说不出。他翻身把Castiel按在下面，解开他的裤子，把头深埋进双腿间。即使这么长时间没有练习，他仍记得动作要领。舌尖在顶端的缝隙前游走，用吮吸代替按摩。

Castiel背靠着烤箱的玻璃门，衷心感激着它的设计者没有把火候旋钮放置在门上，省得顶痛他的腰。Jimmy继续专注与嘴唇的移动，发出一点儿“啾啾”的水声。

“也许我应该把你现在的样子拍下来，发给Amelia，让她明白她错过了什么……嗯，当然，她可没法享受这个。”Castiel漫不经心地抚摸着Jimmy因被填满而略微鼓起来的脸颊。

Jimmy发出一声低低的笑声，手指暗中摸索对方紧绷的大腿。

当Castiel双手抱住Jimmy的头，引导他前后移动时，他们的目光连接到了一起。Jimmy脖颈和肩膀的曲线无时无刻不在引诱他，很快他就在哥哥的喉咙深处高潮了。Jimmy没法全部吞下，一部分液体顺着唇角流出来，滴在细长的锁骨上。

“跟我来卧室。”Jimmy的微笑永远那么完美，语气温柔如水。

Castiel任由哥哥牵着他的手，丢下一堆衣服在厨房，两个人几乎是赤身裸体地穿过客厅。这就是独居的好处，没有目瞪口呆的室友。

只匆匆一瞥，他看到Jimmy脱下了剩下的衣服。一旦他们进入卧室，Castiel关上房门，将Jimmy砰的一声推到墙上，掠夺他的嘴唇，手上力度重得足以留下瘀伤。在他们十几岁的时候，每次做爱都激烈得留下痕迹。所以即使是在炎炎夏日，他们也必须穿着高领长袖的衬衣出门。

当Castiel将两人跨部贴在一起时，Jimmy低声呻吟着分开双腿。这感觉非常熟悉，同时身体里的回忆也都被尽数勾起。求你，Cas。他多少次这样哀求着，不知道怎么办才好。

Jimmy发出的一个微小呜咽让Castiel浑身颤抖。他更加用力地撕咬着哥哥的下唇，倾斜着头，脸颊贴着Jimmy的下巴，在那里留下了一个谁都能看到的吻痕。接着，另一个呜咽没有逃过Castiel的耳朵。

“再吻吻我好么，Cas。”Jimmy抬起双臂环住弟弟的脖颈，身体贴得更紧。

“告诉我，你不爱她。”在能思考之前，Castiel根本阻止不了自己提出这样一个愚蠢的要求。但嫉妒的火焰在他胸前昼夜不停地燃烧，融化了他的每根肋骨。

Jimmy痛苦地吸了一口气，“我从来没有爱过她。”

Castiel端详着哥哥的双眼，判断这句话是真是假。如果是真的，他恐怕会高兴地疯掉。“Jimmy——”

“我和她结婚，是为了让父亲不再逼我们分开。”Jimmy的手从Castiel肩上滑落，无力地垂在身体两侧，“Cas，我只属于你一个人，永远。”

Castiel微微侧过头，给了Jimmy一个饱含爱意的亲吻。更慢，更耐心，也更温柔，不再是带着惩罚心理地想要弄痛他，听他哭泣。因为他全明白了，为什么父亲当初执意要他离开，直到Jimmy和Amelia结婚之后才闭口不提。没关系，一切都过去了。现在他重新拥有了所爱之人，他再也不会让Jimmy离开他。

Jimmy沉浸在这个温柔的亲吻里，有些难为情地扭动了一下，看向床的位置。

尽管Castiel一步都不想走，他还是花了奢侈的几秒钟时间把Jimmy推向大床，相拥着倒在床垫上。Castiel把哥哥压在身下，两个人开始再次亲吻，难舍难分，舌尖在对方的嘴唇上起舞。Jimmy双手推着Castiel的胸膛，欲拒还迎的样子再次燃起Castiel的欲望。他觉得自己像是被Jimmy拥着在一条深不见底的河流中不断下沉，但他愿意窒息而亡。

“来吧，Cas，”Jimmy也感受到了Castiel胯下的膨胀，“满足我。”

Castiel深深地吸了一口气。在去拿床头柜里的润滑剂之前，又重重地亲了一下Jimmy被吻得红肿的嘴唇。

Jimmy重新调整躺姿，拽过一只枕头垫在自己腰下面，用一双含情脉脉的蓝眼睛望着弟弟。尽管Jimmy是比Castiel先出生几秒的哥哥，但Castiel总认为自己才是掌控一切的人。也许是Jimmy习惯在弟弟面前低下头，抬起眼睛望着他，让Castiel觉得自己是在俯视Jimmy。这个习惯导致了他从小到大都是发号施令的弟弟，而Jimmy是永远温顺，迁就他的哥哥。

Castiel拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，湿润手指，摩挲着Jimmy的洞口。Jimmy发出如释重负的呻吟声，身体渐渐放松。

再没有别人比他们更了解彼此的身体，即使这么多年没有同床共枕也不会改变这个事实。Castiel开始活动手指，很快找到了合适的速度，让Jimmy感到舒服。当他准确地触碰到敏感点时，Jimmy发出一声哽咽的哭泣，夜空般的蓝眼睛里点点星光闪烁。他羞怯地将双腿分得更开，脸颊发烫。

当Castiel熟练地按摩内壁，听到哥哥发出更多甜得冒泡的喘息时，一个小小的微笑出现在唇边。

过了很久才能添进去第二根手指，但是Castiel非常有耐心。显然Jimmy已经很长时间没有跟男人做爱了，想到这个，Castiel忍不住微笑，然后得到了哥哥一记气咻咻的眼风。

尽管他们已经接近三十岁了，然而在Castiel心里，Jimmy永远是记忆中的青涩少年。他们是结伴成长的双生花，第一次开口说话，第一次学会走路，第一次感到喜悦，第一次体验悲伤，第一次参加夏令营，第一次加入童子军，第一次亲吻，第一次恋爱。人生中所有的第一次都要一起经历，更不用提那个最最重要的第一次。在从同一个身体里诞生出来之前，他们分享每一口呼吸，每一次心跳。所以在这个世界上，再也没有人比对方更让他们感到安心。

当Jimmy可以承受三只手指的时候，Castiel补充了更多润滑剂。他们交换了无数个亲吻，直到肺里灌满彼此的气息。Jimmy呻吟着把一条腿搭在Castiel肩上，将腰折的角度更大。

Castiel扯了扯唇角笑道，“等不及了。”

Jimmy笑出声来，上气不接下气，“该死，你知道我可以承担更多。”

“贪婪是一种罪，Jimmy。”他露出一个狡黠的笑，慢慢将手指抽出一半。

Jimmy双手紧紧攥住枕头，虚弱地哀求，“不要，Cas！你、你是在考验我么？”

Castiel饶有兴致地看着哥哥握住他的手腕，带动着那三根手指进出身体。看到Jimmy为自己的主动感到羞怯，不甘心地咬住下唇……那画面实在可爱至极。

“你累了么，要不要休息？”Castiel忍住笑容，一脸严肃地问道。毕竟这次前戏的时间已经足够久了，比他们小时候的任何一次都久。

Jimmy看穿了Castiel心里想的什么。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸一次。然后再睁开双眼，愤怒地大声咆哮，“去你的！我才不需要休息！我他吗已经休息太久了！”

Castiel大笑着抱紧哥哥。自从Jimmy结婚之后，他再也没有发自内心地开心过，笑过。他在那张绷紧的脸上落下七八个吻，然后再次把手指推进去。虽然他们在一起时会有各种床上游戏，但他从来都是很小心地不让Jimmy感到疼痛。没有任何人可以伤害Jimmy，就算是他自己也不行。

当最后的小指添加进去的时候，Castiel有些紧张。但是Jimmy的呼吸很平稳，对他点点头。Castiel开始轻柔地滑动，相当有耐心地拓展它到能承受他勃起的宽度。尽管开着空调，Jimmy的额头上还是出了一些汗，那些晶莹的水滴顺着浅红色的脸颊流了下来。

又补充了一次润滑剂，Castiel可以肯定哥哥已经准备得差不多了，每次他蹭到Jimmy的敏感点时都引出一串大声呻吟。

Castiel将润滑剂仔细地涂在硬处，一点点压进去。他眼睛紧盯着他们的连接处，不敢有一丝松懈。Jimmy体内比他记忆中的感觉更好，更紧密。他让Jimmy把小腿搭在他前臂上，Jimmy听话地照做了，然后将两个人的十指缠绕在一起。

“我想起了我们的第一次做爱，你也是这么有耐心。”Jimmy微笑了一下，眼睛闪闪发光。

Castiel的心口一片温热，笑着点了点头。他当然记得他们那时的样子。当拥抱和亲吻已经满足不了两个少年，他们开始尝试着更深层次的融合。紧张，好奇，手足无措，跃跃欲试……然后，万劫不复，再也离不开这种禁忌的快乐。

即使是在有韵律的移动时，两个人的手也不舍得松开。Castiel总觉得他的拥抱不够用力，不够把Jimmy紧紧地搂在胸口。他们的身体和小时候一样灵活，比常人更软更有韧度的骨骼能让他们做出一些高难度姿势。

Castiel侧过脸，亲吻着Jimmy的膝盖。Jimmy浅浅闭着眼睛，陶醉在跟弟弟的亲昵接触中。他们脸上带着同样迷醉的神情，以同样的速度摆动跨部，仿佛是镜子的里外两个面，不分彼此。Castiel相信他们的心脏也在以同样的频率跳动，因为他们是一个完美的整体。

Jimmy的内壁在无意识地收紧，让Castiel开始低声咆哮。他设法腾出一只手，抚摸Jimmy半张开的嘴唇。紧密贴合的臀部在摩擦，皮肤燥热得能摩出火来。Castiel一次次退出，又一次次挺进最深处。Jimmy发出焦虑又愉悦的哼声，抓住Castiel的头发，将他拉进一个潮湿的亲吻中，贪心地品尝着弟弟的舌头。

“午餐之后我要骑着你，直到你弄哭我为止。”Jimmy凑在Castiel的耳边小声说，然后满意地看到他的下流话起到了预计的效果——Castiel倒抽一口气，然后更加粗暴地挺进来。

Castiel一直对情绪的自控能力很有信心，除了在Jimmy面前之外。他的哥哥似乎总有办法找出他意志力最不坚定的地方，故意使坏地突破进去，他立马丢盔卸甲溃不成军。

越来越多的汗水从肋骨和背部流下来，几乎把Jimmy腰下的枕头浸湿了。Castiel拉着Jimmy的手十指交握，在对方肩膀上咬了一口。“你想要我弄哭你，嗯？你这只调皮的小猫。”

“噢，Cas——”Jimmy的头重重落回床单上，睫毛不停颤抖。

Castiel的手抚摸着哥哥的胸口，指尖停留在乳头上揉弄，直到它们变得鲜红欲滴。“但是不行，亲爱的哥哥，我不会让你哭的。”

Jimmy发出的呜咽几乎可以称得上是委屈。当他被Castiel握住勃起，开始滑动时，他向后高高地仰起头，腰部拱成一道弧线。Castiel抱住哥哥的腰，让他拱起的弧度更大，仿佛身体要从腰部折断。床头板在一次次的推动中剧烈撞击着墙壁，Castiel可以想象他的邻居已经准备报警了。

Jimmy直起腰来，意识模糊地亲吻着Castiel的嘴唇，不安分的舌头钻进来，吮吸着对方的柔软。这使Castiel摇摇欲坠的呻吟被卡在喉咙里，无法分心想他的邻居。

Jimmy忽然震了一下，上气不接下气，“Cas，我——噢！CAS！”

他慌慌张张地握住Castiel前后撸动的手，伴随着高亢的呼叫，从饱满的顶端释放出滚烫体液。Castiel有经验地轻轻挤压，直到余波过去。两个人的腹部都被溅上几道白线，似乎空气温度也跟着上升了。Castiel又抽插了几次，在那片湿热的深处抵达高潮。

他们无视了身上潮乎乎的汗水和津液，紧紧拥抱，脸颊亲昵地贴在一起。Castiel仍然握着Jimmy已经累到疲软的部位，指尖稍微一勾，Jimmy就在他怀里哆嗦一下。这是他最喜欢的事后游戏。

Jimmy勾着弟弟的脖子，发出不服气的闷哼。

在Castiel把Jimmy额头上的汗水都吻掉之后，Jimmy忽然不敢相信地摇晃着他，“这是真的吗？我以为你不想要我了。”

Castiel用一个落在Jimmy下巴上的吻作为回答。之前的吻痕还在那里，虽然颜色变得稍微浅了一些。“我帮你洗个澡吧。”

“对了，厨房是不是还在煮着咖啡？”Jimmy焦急地问。

Castiel抬了抬眼皮，哥哥的想法永远这么跳跃。他一边吮吸着Jimmy的唇角一边含糊不清地说，“咖啡壶会自动断电，不会烧干。”Jimmy噢了一声，这才放心地享受亲吻。

不知过了多久，Castiel终于依依不舍地放开Jimmy，“去洗澡吧，然后我们收拾东西，租一间更大的公寓。”

“更大的公寓？”Jimmy在床上磕磕绊绊地爬起来，双腿有些颤抖，Castiel连忙扶住他的腰。

“Steve出现之后，Amelia就搬走了。显然整件事件我都一无所知。她说她一直想告诉我，但是没有合适的机会。”Jimmy平淡地说。

Castiel听不出Jimmy的话里有任何难过的情绪，就像在讨论邻居家的无聊闲事一样。他推着Jimmy朝浴室走去，打开里面壁灯，衷心希望他的淋浴间能装得下两个成年男人。

Jimmy靠墙乖乖地站着，让弟弟拿着花洒帮他冲洗身体。当Castiel开始在Jimmy的头发上涂抹洗发水泡沫时，他抓起Jimmy的手蒙住眼睛，避免水花溅进去。

Jimmy老老实实地捂着眼睛，任Castiel把他的脑袋揉来揉去。“另外，我觉得我有足够的钱可以给我们买一套房子，我知道我家附近一个街区有房子在出售。”

Castiel微微笑了笑。“嗯，等你签好了离婚文件，我们可以在门前的草坪上做爱。”

Jimmy快活的笑声在瓷砖墙壁上回荡。“还可以在后院裸体日光浴。”

两个人一边清洁身体，一边亲吻和玩闹，把浴室弄得到处都是水。他们已经浪费了许多时间，发誓从现在开始再也不分开了。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
